Be My Thief
by iamrockingthailandsstyle
Summary: Brandon and Callie did it in the cabin, but now Callie's adopted. They may have ended things, but things aren't always what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is a new story that I have been working on for Brallie. I am still a little unsure about it, but I thought I'd post it anyway.**

 **If there's anyone here who's read my other stories, welcome back. And, if you read Outlaws, I'm very sorry for not updating it. I have been very busy and I haven't had any ideas of what to write. So, please, bare with me. I will most likely be updating any day now!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS!**

I had now been adopted for a few weeks. There wasn't anything different about it, just that it was still sort of awkward between me and Brandon. I was over it and he told me over and over again that he was over it too, and I believed him, but I was still a bit suspicious.

I try hard not to think about what had happened, but it was hard. It was the safest I had felt with anyone since Liam. He always made me feel safe before, but this time it was different. I couldn't go with Wyatt all the way, but with Brandon it just felt natural. He was so gentle and caring and made sure that I was okay. He was the perfect gentleman.

"Earth to Callie," Mariana said, waving her hand in front of my face, snapping me back into reality. "Daydreaming much?"

I chuckled. "Sort of. Anyway, what were you guys talking about?"

"I asked how it feels to be adopted," AJ explained.

We had been spending nearly every day together in school, so he, Mariana, and I had grown pretty close.

"It feels pretty much the same. Although, it is nice knowing that I won't be ripped away from the house."

They laughed. "That is the worst feeling," he answered.

"What's the worst feeling?" Brandon asked, coming up behind me.

"Nothing. Sit down," I said, patting the space next to me.

He took his backpack off and sat down.

"So, how does it feel being a winning composer?" AJ asked him.

Brandon looked guilty for a quick second, but then responded, "It feels good. I beat Tony, the guy who I thought was my friend."

"He was the guy you trusted?" I asked, remembering Brandon had said something about it.

"Yeah, and he totally stole my idea, so I had to do something else. I told him I'd get back at him, and look what happened," he paused a moment for more effect. "I won."

I smiled. "I'm proud of you," I said.

He looked at me, but quickly looked away. Felt like he couldn't look at me after I had been adopted. But, if I was being completely honest, I couldn't quite look at him either.

"Although, I still can't believe I won."

"You were amazing Brandon," Mariana said.

"Yeah dude. It was dope," AJ told him.

I waited a second and then said, "Brandon, you totally deserved it. The composition was beautiful."

"It was hard to write. And I guess I couldn't have written it a few years ago."

I blushed, I think. It was flattering when he told me I helped him.

"What was it inspired by?" Mariana asked.

"Nothing," he said, looking at me for a quick second.

"Well, it was a beautiful piece Brandon and you deserved to win," I said.

"Thank you."

Mariana and AJ started talking about something else, so Brandon whispered in my ear.

"You were my inspiration."

I blushed, this time I know I did. I nudged him a little bit. "I seem to be your muse, don't I?" I said jokingly.

"Looks like it, huh?" he replied with a smile.

Even though it was still a bit awkward between us, we had been flirting a little.

Unfortunately, the bell rang and he stormed off.

I stood up, picked up my backpack, but then a I started feeling nauseous. I had been for a while now, but that was it, I never threw up. I took a few breathes and then it went away.

I quickly went to class, but then the feeling came back. Only difference was that I actually had to throw up this time.

* * *

I went to the nurses office and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

I went in and sat down on the chair that was opposite to her.

"You're… Callie, right?"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

"I threw up. And right now, I feel it coming again."

She handed me a bucket and I hurled into it.

"Maybe I just ate something bad," I said, wiping my mouth.

She nodded, then wrote something down on a piece of paper. "It was only today you threw up right?"

I nodded. "Although I have been feeling nauseous these past few days."

She nodded again.

"Do you know what it might be? Maybe a bug?"

She shook her head. "I don't think it's a bug you have. But, I'll write you a note for today and if you throw up or feel like you're going to during the next week or so, come see me again."

I nodded and waited for her to write the note.

* * *

"Callie, what are you doing home?" Stef asked when I came through the door.

"I didn't feel so good, so the nurse wrote me note."

"Oh no. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing really. Just feel like I'm gonna hurl all the time."

"Okay. Do you want me to get you anything before I head to work?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Okay. Call me or mama if you need anything."

"Will do."

* * *

"Callie," Mariana said, shaking me.

I rubbed my eyes. "What?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I've been sleeping the entire day."

"Oh, okay. I'm glad."

"Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just worried since you didn't answer any of my texts."

"Well, like I said, I was sleeping."

"Was it some kind of bug?"

I sat up, then shook my head. "She didn't think it was a bug considering I've been feeling like this these past few days."

"Maybe you're pregnant," she joked.

I shook my head. "Of course n…"

My mind drifted off. I started counting.

"Relax Callie. It was a joke."

I nodded, making it known that I understood, then I continued to count and realized that I was late.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I said and ran to the bathroom.

Mariana followed me.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said and looked at her.

"Are you... _pregnant_?"

I looked away from her.

"Callie."

"I don't know."

"Well, are you late?"

I couldn't make my mouth say the words, so I nodded.

"Have you had…"

I nodded once again.

She closed the door. "Okay… I know where mama has the pregnancy tests."

I didn't move out of my spot. I couldn't. How was this happening? How could I not have figured it out sooner?

* * *

"Okay, 5 minutes," I said, putting the stick on the counter.

I took a deep breathe, trying to keep calm. I felt a hand on my back.

"It's gonna be okay Callie."

"I know, I know."

To me, nothing was gonna be okay. What was I going to do if I really was pregnant? What was I going to tell Brandon? Stef and Lena? My head was spinning and then the buzzer on my phone rang.

"It's time," Mariana said.

I took another deep breathe and picked it up.

"Oh… no…" I said, tears started streaming down my face.

It was positive.

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of Be My Thief!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sorry that the chapter is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **By the way, I DO NOT own The Fosters!**

Mariana looked over my shoulder. She turned me around and hugged me.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Callie. Everything's gonna be fine."

I tried to hold my tears back, but I couldn't.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I said, still crying.

Mariana let me go and looked at me. "Who's the father?"

I looked away. I couldn't tell her Brandon, our "brother," was the father of the life growing inside me.

I tried to come up with an excuse not to tell her. "I want to make sure I'm really pregnant first."

Mariana nodded. "Are you going to tell moms? They can help you Callie."

I wanted to, but they would also ask who the father was and I couldn't take that chance. I didn't want to tell them until I was absolutely sure. "I don't want to tell them quite yet," I told her. And it was the truth, but I don't know if she believed it.

"Callie."

"Don't tell anyone," I commanded.

She shook her head. "You can't ask me to keep this secret."

"But I am Mariana," I paused a moment. "Please, don't say anything."

It took some convincing, but she finally agreed to it.

Before we went out, I took the test and hid it in my pocket, trying to make sure that no one saw.

* * *

I laid down on my bed, arms by my side at first. I then, put them on my stomach. Was this really happening? Was I really pregnant?

"Knock, knock," Lena said, knocking slightly on the door. "You feeling better?"

"Much," I said and smiled. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"'Sure, why don't you come and set the table." As she was leaving, she turned around and said, "You too Mariana."

* * *

"Dinner was great mama," Jude said, taking his last bite.

"Thank you baby. I'm glad you liked it."

I looked around the table and then my eyes landed on Brandon. He turned his head, so I did too. Then the nausea hit me again.

"Callie, you okay? You look a little pale," Stef asked.

I took a deep breathe and said, "I'm not sure. Can I be excused?"

Stef looked at Lena who nodded. I wiped my mouth on the napkin and smiled. "Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful."

I went up the stairs, and then I had to run to the bathroom once again.

* * *

I laid down on my bed and took out my computer. I started searching on baby stuff and all the things that came up scared me a little. I'd always wanted to be a mother, but not at 17. Not with my adoptive brother, even though he might as well be the love of my life.

"Nausea over?" Mariana came in the room and asked, snapping me out of my thoughts and baby search.

"Yeah."

She closed the door behind her and came and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Callie."

"Mariana."

"Callie, I'm serious. You have to tell moms."

I shook my head. "No, I already told you. Not until I'm sure I'm pregnant."

"Isn't the test proof enough?"

"No. False positives happen all the time."

Mariana sighed. I know she's disappointed, but it's not her decision. It's mine. I had to tell her that, but I was scared. I know she'd get angry at me.

"Mariana. It's not your decision. It's mine. And I'm not ready. I just found out and I'm not ready, okay?"

I could tell that she was angry, but to be honest, I didn't care. It was _my_ decision, not hers.

"Are you mad at me now?" I asked her, even though I know the answer.

"No, no. I'm just… I don't know," she said. "It's your decision and I have to respect that."

I smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

* * *

I tried to imagine how it would be when I told Brandon, and Lena and Stef. But in my head, it all went terribly. Lena and Stef throws me out. Brandon wants nothing to do with me and the baby. I know that Lena and Stef and Brandon would never do that, but it's the only way I could imagine it going. I know Mariana is going to keep my secret, but for how long? She wanted me to tell them, and I wanted to, I just wasn't ready. What if it was a false positive? They happen all the time. I know, I know, telling Stef and Lena means that they can help me, but I don't know.

* * *

I still hadn't made up my mind about weather or not I should tell Stef, Lena, and Brandon. But, I know I was doing the right thing.

I was sweating like crazy when I was outside the door. I waited and waited and finally I knocked.

"Come in," a voice said from the other side of the door.

I opened the door softly and then went inside and closed it hard behind me.

"Everything okay love?" Stef asked, taking off her glasses.

I shook my head and laid down between them.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked. She pulled up her hair and tied it off.

"I know that you aren't going to be happy with me when I tell you this," I said, trying to push it off. "I-I'm… I'm pregnant."

 **To be continued...**

 **Let me know what you thought in the comments and/or if you have any suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had Circles on repeat while writing this. Anyone else LOVE that song, but cry every time it comes on cause you start thinking of Brallie?**

 **Well, anyway.**

 **BTWs- I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS.**

"You're what?" Lena asked.

"I'm pregnant," I said again nervously. "Well, I think I am."

She shook her head and then rubbed her temples.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know how it happened," I looked at Stef. "We used protection."

She nodded. "It's not always one hundred percent safe, Callie."

"I know, but…"

Stef put her hand on my back and then looked at Lena, who was still rubbing her temples.

She stopped and looked at me. "How are you feeling about this? That's the most important part."

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm happy, but I'm sad. I'm also a little disappointed in myself."

Lena put her hand on my shoulder and looked at Stef and the back at me. "Why don't you go to bed and mom and I will discuss this."

I nodded and leaned over and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay sweetheart," Lena said.

"Yeah. We love you," Stef smiled.

"Love you too," I said before closing the door.

 **3rd point of view (Lena and Stef)**

Lena looked at her wife, who was staring into nothing.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"I have no clue," Stef replied, turing to Lena. "I think we just need to be here for her. No matter what she wants to do."

 **"** I agree," she said, pausing a moment to think. "What if she wants to keep the baby?"

"We'll help her."

Lena agreed again.

Callie was now officially their daughter, meaning that she wanted to support Callie in anyway she could.

"I want to support her in any decision, I do, but can't I be a little mad at her?" Lena asked, wondering what Stef might say.

"Of course you can love," Stef said, taking Lena's hand. "We can be mad at her, but in the long end, I think we need to support her."

Lena nodded. "I just… I don't know."

"I know love. Now get some sleep, we'll talk more about it in the morning."

"Love you," Lena said, leaning over and kissing Stef. "Night."

"Night."

 **Back to Callie's point of view**

I went back to my room, worrying of what Stef and Lena felt. _You just sprung this huge bomb on them, you idiot. How do you think they feel?_ I thought to myself.

When I laid down on my bed, I put my hands on my stomach. I rub it lightly. There was possibly a life growing inside me. How was this possible? Of course I know how it was possible, but… I just never thought it happen. Now. At least not this way.

* * *

When I woke up, Mariana was already gone. Where to? I have no idea. So, I went downstairs to see if Lena or Stef were awake.

"Morning," Lena greeted me.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

I nod. "Yes, thank you. How about you?"

"Not so great."

"I'm sorry. I know that's probably my fault."

"It's not. I just… I had a lot to think about."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Callie. Don't worry about it. I'm your mom now. You're supposed to tell me this stuff."

I smile. Lena had this thing about her that made me feel safe and welcome, though I could never put my finger on it. "Thank you," I say.

"Morning loves," Stef comes down the stairs and says.

"Morning," I quickly say before I go and pour myself some coffee. However, before I do, I realize that maybe I shouldn't be drinking coffee if I'm pregnant. So, I go back to my chair.

"So, Callie, mama and I talked some yesterday," she said. "And, we agreed that we would support you no matter what."

I smiled once again. I hadn't thought that they'd be this supportive, so I rushed over and hugged them both. "I love you," I let them know. I want them to know, especially now.

"We know," Lena says for the both of them.

I let them go and head upstairs.

* * *

As I come up the stairs, I bump into Brandon. Sweet old Brandon.

"Hey," he says, as if he was in a rush.

I just stood there, sensing was wrong. I felt as if he was angry or sad or… something. I didn't know what to say, so all I said was, "Hey."

"How did you sleep?" he asked me.

"Good. You?"

"Good."

We stand there in an awkward silence for a while.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him. "Did I do something?"

"No, no, no."

"Then what is it? I can see there's something."

"It's nothing."

"Brandon."

"It's nothing, really."

"Is it about Disney Hall?" When I said 'Disney Hall,' he averted his eyes. "Ah, so it is about Disney Hall."

"No."

"Brandon."

"What?" he said. I could notice he was getting angry with me.

"I know you and I know when you're lying. What's going on?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes slowly, hoping I wouldn't notice. "I know you too. What's wrong with you?"

It was true, something was "wrong" with me, but nothing I would tell him unless I was sure. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me."

"I overheard your conversation with moms."

 _Damn,_ I think.

"What was it about? What are they supporting you in?"

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. After a few seconds I grabbed his arms and pulled him into his room and closed the door behind me.

"You better sit down," I tell him.

He sits down. "Callie, what's going on?"

"I, uhm… I- I might be… pregnant," I finally confess. I don't look at him, cause I know he'll say what he thinks soon enough.

"You're… you're… how?"

"Well, I'm guessing from when we… you know." I sit down next to him, feeling the nausea coming on again.

"But… I mean…"

"I know. I know, but don't freak out just yet, I've only taken the home pregnancy test thing."

He turns to me. "Callie, those are pretty accurate."

"Well, there tend to be false positives."

"Have you looked at the signs?"

I thought about for a quick second. I was late, the nausea, the insomnia, tenderness, they were all consistent with being pregnant.

"I guess… I guess all the signs tell me I'm pregnant. Excluding the test."

He nodded and turns his head back.

"Are you okay, Brandon?" I ask, putting my hand on his back.

He nods again. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, my adoptive sister is pregnant with my child. How could I not be fine?"

"Brandon…"

"It's fine. Everything's gonna be fine," he turned to me again. "You haven't told them it's me, have you?"

I shook my head. "No, no."

"Okay. They're gonna be so mad when— if —- they find out."

"If?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"Brandon, I have to tell them who the father is. I can't lie about that," I say, starting to get frustrated. "I could have a baby looking like an exact copy of you for all I know."

"They're gonna be so mad…"

"I know, but it's a risk we, well at least _I_ , have to take."

He grabbed my hand. "If you are pregnant, which you most likely are, I will stand by you. No matter what."

I smiled. I think I blushed too, but I'm not so sure. "Thank you," I say and stand up. "I won't tell them anything before we're absolutely sure and decided on what to do."

He nods, as he usually does.

I smile and go back to my room.

* * *

I lay in my bed and Lena and Stef come in.

"Mariana, could you give us a sec?" Stef asks.

"Sure," Mariana answered. She looked at me and nodded and then went outside.

I sit and up look nervously at them.

"So, mom and I have been talking and we made an appointment with my doctor," Lena says calmly.

I nod. "Okay."

"Okay, good," Stef says.. "Uhm, do you want me and mama to come with you?"

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes. I don't want to cause any trouble for you guys."

"Callie," Lena says, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You're our daughter. It's not a trouble."

I smile. "Thank you, but it's fine."

"Okay. Well, the appointment is at four, day after tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you. I love you guys."

They smile and say, "We love you too."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED THE CHAP. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS!**

 **OH, ONE MORE THING. I was thinking of writing next chapter in Brandon's point of view, and then go back and forth between him and Callie. BUT, if you guys liked the 3rd point of view I did with Stef and Lena, I could write the story that way.**

 **Anyway, let me know in the comments!**

 **Hope you had a nice Christmas and have a great New Year's!**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FOSTERS IS BACK IN A WEEK! YAY!**

 **I will be trying to post once a week, seeing as how school is pretty intense this year.**

 **I'm not sure I really liked how this chapter turned out, but I hope you guys like it!**

 **BTWs- I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS**

 **This chapter will be in Brandon's point of view.**

"Calm down," she tells me.

I then notice I'm shaking my leg, which was probably annoying her.

"I'm sorry," I say.

She smiles. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Am I not the one who should be telling you to that everything's gonna be fine?"

All she does is smile.

"Callie Adams Foster," a nurse shouts. "Callie Adams Foster."

Callie stands up, I follow her.

"I'm Callie," she says.

"In here," the nurse says and points to one of the rooms.

* * *

When we get inside the room, the nurse hands her a dress, tells her to change into it, and that the doctor will be in shortly. The nurse then goes outside.

Callie starts taking off her shirt.

"Oh," I say. "I'll turn around."

"You don't have to."

I smile and turn around anyway. I feel like she needs her privacy.

"You can turn back around," she says.

When I turn around, she is already sitting on the bed, so I go and stand next to her.

I'm scared. I try not to show it, but I don't think I hid it well because soon she asks me, "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

She shrugs and touches her stomach. "Nervous."

I put my hand on her shoulder. She grabs it and holds it until the doctor comes in.

"Miss… Adams Foster?" the doctor asks.

"You can just call me Callie."

"Alright Callie. I presume you already know my name?"

Callie nods.

The doctor looks at me. "And, you are?"

"Brandon."

She looks at me as though she expected something more.

"Okay, well then," she says. "Callie, why don't you lay down and put up your feet here."

I go so that I'm by Callie's head. I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

The doctor does something and then something appears on the screen.

The doctor smiles and points at a little blob on the screen. "That's your baby."

Callie smiles and looks at me. I smile too. She grabs my hand and turns back to the monitor.

"So, I'd say you're about… six weeks or so. Would that make sense for you?"

"Yes," Callie says.

"Okay, now, it's still a little early. I would recommend taking it easy and try not to stress too much."

Callie nods.

"Good, good. Now, you know your options right?"

"Yes, I know," Callie answers.

"Would you like a picture?"

"Yes please," Callie says and looks at me.

I smile and nod.

* * *

When we get home, only mom's home.

"Hey," she says when Callie and I come through the door. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Callie and I go into the kitchen and sit down. Mom looks at us, worried.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Uhm… nothing much," Callie says.

I look around, trying not to be suspicious. Unfortunately, it doesn't work.

"Why do you look all suspicious?" mom asks me.

"Nothing. I just, uhm, have a lot to think about."

Callie and I look at each other. She then puts her hand over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she says and runs upstairs.

I went straight to the cupboard to get a glass. I pour some water into it. "I'm gonna go see if she wants this," I say.

"That's very nice of you B."

I smile and then go upstairs.

* * *

"You okay?" I ask, standing in the doorway.

She stands up and flushes the toilet. "No, not really," she says. "Is that for me?" she asks, pointing at the glass.

I nod and hand it to her.

"Thank you."

"Is the morning sickness bad?"

She nods. "Don't understand why it's called morning sickness when it hits you anytime of the day."

I chuckle. "Sorry."

She shakes her head and smiles. "It actually is quite funny."

"Can I do anything?"

"Not really," she says, walking toward me. "Although, I probably have to go downstairs and tell her how the doctor's appointment went."

"Do you want me to do it with you?"

"No, it's fine. We haven't really talked about who the father is yet. And, you and I haven't decided what we'll say, so."

I nod. "Okay. We'll talk about it later?"

She nods. "Of course."

* * *

I go into my room and sit by the keyboard. I had been working on a piece, but since I found out that Callie's pregnant, my mind has been elsewhere and the piece is left unfinished.

It suddenly hit me that I was going to be a father. A father. I'm not ready. What if Callie doesn't want to tell moms that it's mine? Will I be able to father my child or will I be pushed aside?

I didn't want these thoughts in my mind, but they were there. I couldn't help but think of these things.

* * *

"Hey," I hear a voice say.

I turn around and see Callie. I smile. "Hey. What's up?"

She comes inside. "Nothing much. Just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm okay. Just a lot of things going through my head right now."

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "Me too."

She sits down on my couch. I go and join her.

"So, what did mom say?" I ask.

"She was just happy that everything was okay."

I could sense that it was something more. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Callie."

"She asked me who the father was."

"Oh, and?" I say before I think.

"I didn't tell her anything."

I nod.

"I just… I don't know," she says.

"It's going to be okay, Callie. I promise."

She nods again.

"Moms will understand."

"Will they? They weren't very understanding last time."

"This is different."

"Yes, I know. But, this time we didn't just kiss," she says then pauses. "We had sex."

"I know."

"And I got pregnant, Brandon. Pregnant."

I just sit there, not knowing what to say.

"I just thought everything would turn out differently."

I put my hand on her back. "It'll be okay."

She shakes her head. "I don't know that it will be."

"It will."

"Brandon, they can revoke my adoption if they find out about this."

"They can?"

"I think so anyway."

"Callie, that is the worst case scenario."

"I'm just trying to be realistic."

I sigh. "I'll talk to moms."

"No, you won't."

"Why not?"

"I need some time to figure this out."

"Callie, time is the one thing we don't have."

"I know. I know. Just, give me a few days."

"To what? Think about whether or not you want them to know?"

"Of course I want them to know that it's yours," she says. She stands up. "I just need a few days to prepare myself. To tell them."

"Okay," I stand up and take her hand. "When you're ready, we'll tell them together."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **PLEASE COMMENT ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT! I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS!**

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Chapter 5 of Be My Thief!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been posting, but I've been super busy!**

 **And OMG wasn't the premier and episode 12 amazing!? Episode 12 is now one of my favorite episodes of all time. But Brandon playing at Disney Hall was BEAUTIFUL.**

 **Anyway, here is a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **BTW- I do not own The Fosters. If I did, I think I'd earn an infinite amount of cool points.**

It had been a week since Brandon and I had talked about whether or not we should tell Stef and Lena, and we still haven't decided. I both want to and don't want to tell them. As does Brandon.

At least Mariana had stopped pestering me with questions. She was being supportive, which I am super grateful for. I didn't think she'd be so understanding.

I haven't told Jude yet. Not until I'm in second trimester. I don't know how he'd react. He's always been my baby and now I'm having a real baby. And I don't know how he would react if I told him who the father was. _That_ is probably something he'd never forgive me for.

"Callie," Mariana says. "Hello?"

"Yes," I nearly shout. "Sorry. Lost in thought."

"I could see that."

"Did anything major happen while I zoned out?"

"Not really," she says. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. Morning sickness isn't really gone, but."

"I think mama said it goes away in the second trimester."

"Oh, thank god," I chuckle.

She smiles. "Now, I know I said I'd stop asking but…"

"But what?"

"Who's is it?"

"Mariana."

"Come on."

"No Mariana. We've been over this."

"I won't tell."

"Neither will I."

"Callie, someone needs to know. And who better than your sister?"

I look at her, dead serious. "Who better than a girl who can't keep a secret to save her life."

"Hey, that's not nice."

"Mariana, you lasted two seconds when Stef and Lena asked where Brandon and I were when we went to Mexico."

"In my defense, mom interrogated me."

I nodded sarcastically.

"Callie. I won't tell. I. Promise."

"Okay," I say and move closer to her. "It's Ryan Goslings."

"Ha-ha, very funny," she says, looking disappointed. "Come on Callie."

"Mariana, no."

She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"No, cause you'll probably end up hating me."

She looked at me strangely and then turned her head to Brandon's door, which was opening.

He looked inside our room and smiled. I smiled back, waving.

Mariana looked back at me. "Idyllwild."

"What about Idyllwild?"

"Moms weren't there. I was asleep."

"Mariana, what are you saying?"

"It's Brandon's isn't it?"

I look at her in complete shock and then remember I have to act normal. "Pff. No."

"Callie."

"Why would you even suggest such a thing?"

"You two have history. The whole interview with the social worker had to bring up some old feelings."

"Mariana-"

"You two have been acting really weird around each other too," she paused. "I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. The baby is Brandon's."

I swallow hard. I look away from her, rubbing my forehead.

"Oh my god."

I look her again, trying not to make a face.

She looks at me and shakes her head and then stands up. "I can't believe you did this."

"Did what?"

"Have sex," she shouted but then started whispering. "Have sex with our brother."

I stand up and walk over to the door, closing it. I then go back to my bed.

"Do not make a big deal out of this."

"You slept with Brandon. How is that not a big deal?" she shakes her head again. "Tell me why it happened."

"Well, we thought the adoption was completely — completely — off the table. So, we… you know. We wanted to be together, Mariana. But, then, it turned out that the adoption was still going to happen. I didn't know what to do and Brandon and I had a talk and we decided it was best I got adopted."

"Even after you slept together?"

"Yes, Mariana. Even after that."

"But, now you're pregnant."

"Yes, now I'm pregnant."

"How is this going to work?"

"I honestly have no clue."

"Are you going to tell moms?"

I sigh. "I don't know."

"Callie, you have to tell them Brandon's the father."

"They'll hate me. And Brandon."

"It doesn't matter." I look away. "Callie. It does not matter."

I nod knowingly. "I just can't do it to them."

"What about Brandon?"

"What about Brandon?"

"Don't you think it's a little unfair?"

"Of course. We both want to tell them. We're just not ready to do so."

She shakes her head once again. "I…"

"Are you ever going to be able to forgive me?"

"Probably. Sometime in the near future."

I nod. "I'm really sorry Mariana."

"Yeah, me too," she says and walks out of the room.

* * *

I knew before telling her that she'd be upset, but I still had to do it. Now, I just had to figure out a way to tell Stef and Lena. But how could I? I mean after everything they've done for me, I do this?

I know I have to tell Brandon that Mariana knows. I have to.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. No one is there, thankfully. I walk to the garage and hear him playing. I miss the sound of his music. After Idyllwild, I hadn't heard it. He's practicing for Disney Hall, which I am so happy he's doing. It's his big break.

After a few minutes, I finally go inside.

"Hey," I say. "Beautiful piece."

He smiles. "Thanks. I have to practice for Disney Hall."

"Of course," I say smiling.

"Everything okay?" he asks, walking over and sitting on the couch.

I quickly join him.

"Any morning sickness?"

"Everyday," I say. "And there is something I have to tell you."

"Okay," he says, looking worried.

"Mariana knows."

"Knows what? That you're pregnant?"

"Yes. And she knows it's yours."

"What? How? Why?"

I sigh. "She was bugging me about it. I told her I wasn't gonna tell, but then she figured it out."

"How?"

"I don't know," I pause. "The social worker, Idyllwild, us being weird around each other."

He nodded. "I still don't understand."

"She just said that the interview with the social worker must have brought up feelings and then Stef and Lena weren't in the cabin and she was asleep."

He nodded again.

"I couldn't lie to her. So, I told her everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

He jumps closer to me. "What about moms?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I guess we need to tell them now."

"I agree," he says, rubbing his neck. "Tonight?"

I think for a moment. "Sure. I mean, we have to get it out the way right?"

"We do."

"I'm just really scared of how they're going to react."

"Don't worry," he says, putting his hand on my leg. "I'll be there."

I smile. "I know. And thank you."

He smiles and takes his hand away. A strand of hair falls in my face and before I'm able to brush it away, he does. He keeps his hand behind my ear for a few seconds and then pulls away and stands up.

"I should really keep practicing."

"Of course. I don't want to keep you."

I'm halfway out the door when he says, "After dinner?"

I turn around. "After dinner."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I know there wasn't much going on in this chapter. I was thinking about having a different ending, but I liked this so. I promise, I will try to update as soon as possible!**

 **Don't forget to comment!**

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter six of Be My Thief**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **By the way, I do not own The Fosters!**

We came into the kitchen. I think he was nervous, but he really didn't need to be because I was nervous enough for the both of us.

"Hey guys," Stef says as we come inside. "Everything okay?"

I look at Brandon and he looks at me. I take a deep breath and sit down.

"You guys should sit down," I say.

Brandon sits down next to me and grabs my hand under the table.

Lena and Stef sit down opposite to us, looking worried.

"There's something we need to tell you guys," Brandon says, grabbing my hand harder.

I put my other hand on it, trying to calm him.

"Alright," Stef says, looking over at Lena.

"Uhm, there is really no easy way to say this," I start. "But-"

"Wait," says Lena. "If you're going to say what I think, please don't."

Stef looks at her. "What do you think they're going to say?"

Lena shakes her head. "I can't…"

"Brandon's… uhm… the…" I try to say.

"Oh my god," is all Stef says.

Lena stands up and starts walking back and forth. "Okay. Okay."

"We didn't mean for this to happen," Brandon explains.

Stef looks at him with anger in her eyes. "What did you expect, Brandon?"

He looked down.

"We're really sorry. We know it was a mistake," I say.

"I can't believe you two," Stef says, also standing up.

"Stef," Lena exclaims.

"What?"

"Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Our daughter and son are going to have a child. Together. How am I supposed to be calm?"

"Stef, you don't have to yell at them. I mean look," she says pointing at us. "They have clearly been beating themselves up for this."

Stef shakes her head. "I'm not going to pretend like this is okay."

Lena turns to us. "Go upstairs. Callie, you go to your room. Brandon, you go to yours. Make sure your siblings are in their rooms too and do not come out until I say so."

Brandon and I nod and run upstairs.

 **3rd POV (Stef and Lena)**

Lena looked at Stef. "We do not have to be happy about this, but we need to be there for them."

"How are you okay with all of this?"

"I'm not. I am furious, but it doesn't help taking it out on them. They made a mistake and they know it."

"Yes, they made a huge mistake and look where that has gotten them. They now have a baby on the way."

"Stef, you need to calm down."

"I will not calm down. Our son got his adoptive sister pregnant. Pregnant Lena."

"I know. We just need to take a breath and think about this."

"I will not 'take a breathe.'"

Lena shook her head. Why was her wife being so unreasonable?

"Lena, love, they're seventeen. They're not ready to be parents."

"I know. I know. But we at least have to hear them about before we go all… crazy on them."

Stef nodded. "Maybe I should've listened before I yelled."

"Maybe you should've."

Stef rubbed her temples, which usually helped in stressful situations like this.

"I just don't understand how they could be this stupid," Stef pointed out.

"Me either."

"I mean, they knew she was going to be adopted. Why would they even?"

"Well, maybe we should ask them instead of making things up in our heads?"

"Okay. Okay. Can you go get them?"

Lena nodded and kissed Stef on her forehead. "If you promise to be calm."

"I promise."

Lena ran upstairs and knocked on Brandon's door first. "Go downstairs, we need to talk."

Brandon nodded and then ran downstairs.

Lena walked over to Callie and Mariana's room and then knocked. She opened the door and peeked her head inside. "Callie, can I steal you for a sec?"

Callie stood up and walked over to Lena.

"Mariana, stay here until Callie comes back, alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

"I'm sorry for how I reacted," Stef told them as they sat down. "You guys have to understand that this was some big news."

"We know," Callie said for the both of them.

"Mom and I have to discuss it further, but we just want you to know that we're here for you," Lena explained.

They both nodded.

"I am mad at you both though," Stef said.

"We understand," Brandon said.

"Now, why did this happen? You know you were going to get adopted."

"Well," Callie started. "Not necessarily."

"Not necessarily?"

Callie looked over at Brandon and then back and her adoptive mothers. "The recording I sent Rita had something else on it."

"Had what?" Lena asked.

"When I was at GU, I snuck out so I could see Brandon."

"What?" Stef yelled. "Sorry. Continue."

"Carmen knew that and she threatened to tell Robyn if I told that Brooke had hit her. I couldn't let Rita go to jail, so I sent the recording anyway and that is why… this happened."

Lena nodded. "I still don't understand why."

Callie was about to start talking, but Brandon interrupted her. "The interview with the social worker brought up some old feelings. We thought the adoption was completely off the table."

Stef shook her head.

"Lena, Stef, we wouldn't have done it if we were a hundred percent sure I wasn't going to be adopted."

"It still doesn't make any sense," said Stef.

"We let our emotions get the best of us, mom. It's as simple as that."

"Brandon Foster, you know better."

"It's not just Brandon's fault. It's mine too," Callie said, getting angry.

"We know that Callie, but-"

"No 'buts.' Do not try to put this all on him. It's just as much my fault as it is Brandon's."

Stef looked at Callie in complete shock. Callie had never spoken to her that way before.

"Okay. Okay."

"Now, mom and I will need to talk about how this is going to work," said Lena.

"I want to keep the baby," Callie told them.

"And, I want to be apart of its life," Brandon said, looking at Callie.

"Like I said, we just need to figure out how this is going to work with the adoption and all. We may need to tell Robyn."

Callie nodded. "We _are_ sorry."

"We know," Lena told them. She came around the table and hugged them. "Now go tell your siblings they can come out of their rooms."

"Will do," Callie said, kissing Lena on the cheek.

"Love you moms," Brandon said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that!**

 **If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment.**

 **If you don't, please leave a comment anyway!**

 **Stay beautiful!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7 of Be My Thief**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Lena's POV**

"Lena, no."

"Stef, we have to look at the big picture here," I say, getting angry at her. "We can't have another child here. Let alone have the parents _legally_ be siblings."

Stef shakes her head, as usual when she doesn't agree with me.

"They will revoke her adoption."

"I know, but we can't have them both living here," I take a deep breath. "I think it's better that Callie goes and lives with Robert."

"Are you kidding me, Lena?"

"I think it's better. Then Brandon can be as involved as he wants and maybe they can even be together."

"I cannot deal with this right now."

She walks over to the door and just as she is about to open it, I say, "Stephanie Adams Foster, we will not leave this room until we agree on what to do."

"Do not 'Stephanie Adams Foster' me. And I will leave because I have to work."

"Stef."

She looks at me with anger in her eyes, but I don't care. We have to agree on what to do.

"He can revoke her adoption."

I sigh. "We'll be devastated, but we'll manage. We have to think about what is best for our daughter."

"You really think that having him revoke her adoption and her going to live with Robert is what's 'best' for her.

"You really think having her live with the father of her child that is legally her brother is what's best for her?"

Stef shakes her head. "I can't do this, Lena."

"We have to think about Callie and Brandon and… and the baby."

Stef takes a deep breath and looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I just don't want to loose her again."

I walk over to her and hug her. "Me either."

 **Brandon's POV**

Moms were probably still trying to process the information because they had not been speaking to me. Callie, I don't know. But, to me… no. I understand why, I mean that was some big news to process. Callie being pregnant and me being the father and all that. I completely understand why they haven't said anything.

I'm trying not to let this get in the way of my Disney Hall performance. I have been practicing everyday, even though I really don't need to. The piece is the same as it was at Idyllwild so I highly doubt I'll forget it.

I want the notes melted into my brain so that I know I do not hit the wrong key.

"Knock, knock," I hear a voice say.

I look up and Lena is standing in the door way.

"What's up mom?" I ask.

"I just wanted to check in on you."

I smile. "I'm okay. How are you and mom?"

"I'm better than she is. She hasn't really come to terms with what you guys told us the other night."

I nod, completely understanding where she's coming from. "We never meant for this to happen."

"I know, Brandon. I know."

"We really did think the adoption was completely off the table."

She nods. "I know."

"I'm sorry. I never… I never should've gone into her room that night."

My eyes start tearing up. I'm not sure why.

"Brandon," she comes closer to me,"It's okay."

I blink, trying to get the tears away.

"I've been trying to talk to mom about what she wants to do about it, but she doesn't want to talk about it."

I nod again.

"But, we have agreed that we have to tell Robyn."

"Mom, no."

"Brandon, we have to."

"But what if she makes Judge Ringer revoke her adoption?"

Lena takes a deep breath. "Like I told Stef, we'll be devastated, but we'll manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Brandon, yes. You and Callie are what's most important right now."

I look down again. I know I was supposed to be happy. I mean, I might get to be with the love of life, but I couldn't help but feel bad. For moms… and for Callie. Being apart of this family is what she wanted more than anything else and now it might all be taken away because of one mistake.

I look at her."Mom, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know, Brandon."

"Why are you so understanding? I thought you'd be furious."

"I was. I am. But, I decided not to let it go out on you guys. You're my kids and I will love you no matter what."

I look down again.

"Brandon, no matter what."

* * *

As I walk up the stairs I hear nothing coming out of Mariana and Callie's room. I remember Callie saying that Mariana was angry at her over the whole 'I slept with Brandon' thing. And, I don't blame her. But, I do wish she would still talk to Callie. I think she needs someone besides me and moms to talk to.

I think about whether or not I should warn her about moms telling Robyn. I decide not to. I know I should, but I just feel like it's not my place.

I walk over to my door, slowly. She must have seen me because she is now behind me. "Hey."

"Hey."  
She looks behind her. She looks at _Callie._ "Can we talk?" she asks.

I nod and go into my room. I sit on my chair. "What's up."

"I suppose you know I know?"

"Yes, Mariana. I know you know."

She nods. "I haven't spoken to her since I found out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not mad at her, or you, but I think she thinks I'm mad."

"I thought you were mad."

"Well… I'm not. I'm just disappointed."

"I can understand that."

"Have you told moms?"

I nod. "Last week."

"Really?"

"Yep. Same day you found out."

"Oh."

I look at her. "Is that all?"

"How far along is she?"

"About eight weeks."

She shows a hint of a smile. "I am happy for her."

"I know. So does she."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Mariana, why don't you just talk to Callie?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know what to say."

"But you know what to say to me?"

She looks away. "I was furious with her when I found out. And, I'm scared that she won't want to talk to me."

"Mariana, you're her sister."

She smiles and is halfway out the door when she turns around and says, "She's not yours. Nor will she ever be."

Then she was gone.

I do not understand what she meant. I know Callie is legally my sister, but I could never think of her _as_ my sister. Especially not now.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEW SECTION!**

 **Also, feel free to tell me if you have any suggestions or something you would like to see happen!**

 **XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8 of Be My Thief! Hope you enjoy!**

 **OH, and wasn't the musical episode** ** _amazing!?_** **I loved it. And the Brallie duet. Oh... it melted my heart. Beautiful!**

 **I still can't believe that the season finale is next week already! Feels like it just started up again.**

 **BTW- I do not own The Fosters.**

It had now been one and a half month since everything. This means that I am fourteen weeks and in the second trimester. Only a few more weeks until Brandon and I can find out what gender it is.

Telling Jude was the hardest part. He still hasn't spoken to me. I mean, why would he? At least I have Mariana. She came around after a while.

The court date is set, and probably Judge Ringer's mind too. I have a hard time imagining him letting me stay with the Fosters.

* * *

I knock on his door and go inside. "You busy?"

"No."

Brandon is in his little corner and the bed is between us. "You want to see something?"

He looks at me weirdly and nods. He stands up and sits on his bed.

I lift up my shirt a little and turn to the side. "I'm finally starting to show."

He looks at me and smiles. I walk closer to the bed and he scoots closer to me. I put my hand on my stomach. I can tell he wants to, but doesn't dare. So, I take my hand away and I take his, putting it on my stomach. I put one of my hands on his and look at him. He has the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey there, Bean," he says.

"I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or girl so you'll stop calling it Bean."

"What? What's wrong with Bean?"

I smile and shake my head. "So, you ready for Disney Hall?"

"Not even a little."

"Brandon, you're gonna do great."

"I'm just so nervous."

"You don't have to be. Bean and I are here for you," I say smiling.

Having the little bump makes it all more realistic. I knew before that I was pregnant, but now it just feels more real somehow.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Mariana says, running down the stairs.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Thang," Stef says sarcastically.

Mariana gives Stef a serious look and then puts in her last earring and says, "I'm ready."

"Alright, everybody here? Everybody here. Let's go."

"Mike and AJ are meeting us there, okay? Now, we are taking two cars. Brandon is driving one and mom is driving one. Who is going with who?" Lena asks.

"I'll go with you and mom," Jude says.

"Me too," says Jesus.

"Me three. Let these two go in one," Mariana says, pointing at me and Brandon.

"That works. Let's get crackin'," Stef says.

* * *

Brandon and I go inside first because the rest of the family stopped for gas on the way up.

We walk into this magical place.

"Wow," I say.

"I know," Brandon replies. "Isn't it beautiful?"

I know and soon afterward the rest of the family joins us.

We walk around for a little bit before Brandon is whisked away by the other performers.

"Should we go find our seats?" Stef asks.

Everyone agrees and follows her.

Before I take my seat, I catch Mariana and Lena looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," Mariana quickly says and then takes her seat next to me.

"I think it's just that we see that you are finally showing," Lena tells me.

I am wearing a tighter dress, so my stomach is showing a little more than usual.

I smile and then take my seat.

We are all standing outside of the auditorium and waiting for Brandon.

* * *

The performance was amazing. It brought back many memories.

Brandon suddenly appears. Everyone, including myself, start clapping our hands and cheering.

He smiles and hugs everyone.

Brandon comes over and hugs me. I take his hand when we separate and put it on my tiny belly. "Bean and I are proud of you."

He smiles.

"Where did Bean come from anyway?" Mariana asks.

"You'll have to ask Brandon that," I say, looking at him.

He slides his hand from my stomach to my back and moves closer to me. "It was the only thing I could come up with."

"The only thing you could come up with?"

"Yes. When I was talking to it the first time, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Well, if you ask me, it is pretty cute," Mariana says.

"At least it's better than avocado," says Stef.

"Avocado?" Lena asks.

"It's what I called Brandon before we knew," Mike tells us.

I laugh. "That's cute," I look at Brandon and put my arm around him. "Little avocado."

* * *

I touch my belly and smile, as we sit in the car.

"What?" he asks me.

"I'm happy," I answer, looking over at him.

He smiles and continues to drive.

"Brandon, what if the judge revokes my adoption, which he most likely will."

"I don't know. I think you'll have to go live with Robert."

"I know that. I mean, what will happen with us?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Brandon, pull over."

He does and then looks at me. I put my hand on his arm.

"Brandon, I still love you."

He scratches his forehead.

"But, you don't feel the same way."

"I do. I do still love you, Callie, but everything's so complicated."

"I'm having your baby, Brandon. I think we have a right to be together."

"I know, but… I just don't want to rush into anything if your adoption gets revoked. You know, give the family some time to grieve."

"Again, I'm having your baby. I think they'd be okay with us being together."

"Callie, I… I'm not ready."

"Not ready?"

"When you got adopted, it hurt me."

"You were the one who told me to get adopted," I say, nearly yelling.

"I know, but… it still hurt."

"You should've told me."

"It would've made you change your mind and I didn't want that."

"I don't care. You should've told me."

"Would it have made a difference?"

I think about it for a quick second. "Yes."

"Exactly."

"Brandon, your feelings matter."

"Callie, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"You think I was happy?"

"You were finally apart of the family."

"Brandon, my heart was breaking. _I_ was dying inside."

He takes a deep breath. "I just…"

"You just what? Didn't want me to choose you? Because of what?"

"Because of the guilt. Do you know how guilty I felt during those few days before your adoption? Even afterwards. I couldn't not be guilty. I slept with you. My sister."

"We aren't blood related."

"Aren't you the one who told me that it didn't matter that we weren't related by blood?"

I sigh. He was right. I had told him that once. "You're right. I did tell you that."

"Then why are you saying something different now?"

"Because I'm pregnant and you're the father and I will most likely not be apart of this family anymore."

"Callie, don't you see the pattern here? Again, you are coming to me because things aren't going _your_ way. I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"I'm carrying your-"

"I know. But, I'm not ready to be with you. I'm sorry."

I shake my head.

"Callie, I think we should be together, I do. But, I want to be ready. I want to be ready to be with you and I'm not right now."

"I understand."

"Do you though? Because you seem mad."

"I'm hormonal, Brandon. Just drive."

He nods and then starts driving.

 **To be continued..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Chapter Nine of Be My Thief**

 **Wasn't that finale great? I loved it! So much going on. They did an amazing job!**

 **BTW- I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS**

Two weeks after Disney Hall, it was time for the doctors appointment where we were going to find out the sex of the baby.

Callie was more excited than ever because I would finally stop calling the baby Bean. Although, she doesn't want to name the baby until she's actually seen her/him, so I don't really know how that will work.

I sit my room, writing a new song. I don't really understand what it is about yet, but I do understand that it's about them.

"Brandon, you ready?" she comes in and asks me. "It's time to go."

"Yeah, yeah. One sec," I answer her.

I put the papers together and follow her outside. "You excited?" I ask.

"Very. We're finding out the gender today."

I smile at her.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing. You're just being cute."

She blushes, I think. "Pick up the pace will you? I don't want to be late."

* * *

"Miss Jacob?" a nurse shouts.

"That's me," Callie raises her hand and says.

We follow the nurse into the room and I, as usual, turn around to give Callie some privacy.

The doctor comes in after a while. "Hello, Callie. Brandon. How are we feeling today? Any nausea?"

"A little nausea, but other than that, I feel great."

The doctor smiles. "So, are you two ready to see your baby?"

We nod.

"Remember, the gel is a little cool."

She puts the gel on Callie's stomach and then takes the machine and does the thing. I say 'does the thing' because I have no idea what she really is doing. I am so uneducated when it comes to this stuff.

She moves the machine around a little before we hear a little noise. She stops and turns a little nob.

"That is," she looks at the screen, "her heartbeat."

"Her? It's a girl?" Callie asks.

"Yes, it's a girl."

"Brandon, we're having a girl."

I smile and kiss her on the forehead. "We're having a girl."

* * *

"So, how did the doctors appointment go?" Lena asks, handing me a plate.

"It went well," Callie says. "We found out if it's a boy or a girl."

Everyone looks at her in suspense.

"And?" mom asks.

"It's a girl."

"Oh my god," everyone says at the same time.

Mom hugs Callie and Mariana hugs me.

"Congratulations," Mariana says. "Do you have a name yet?"

"We want to wait until we actually meet her to name her," I tell her. "But, we have narrowed it down to two names."

"What are they?"

I look at Callie. "You tell them."

"Uhm... it's Jocelyn and Regina."

"Oh, those are beautiful names."

"They really are you guys," says Lena.

Callie looked at Jude. "What about you? Do you like them?"

He nods, not really looking at her. He hasn't spoken to her since she told him. I don't think he'll talk to her anytime soon since her adoption was revoked.

"So, uhm, I'm going to call Robert tomorrow and discuss living arrangements," Callie informs us.

"Like we've said, you're still welcome to stay here. We still have our fosters license," mom says.

"I know, I know. But, I think it'd be better for me to stay with him since she's going to take up so much space and..."

"We understand," Lena tells her. "You're welcome to stay here for however long you want."

"Thank you."

* * *

I wake up early so that I can have a hot shower for once.

I run downstairs to get a glass of water and notice that Callie is sitting on the swing outside.

I close the door slowly behind me. "Hey."

"Hi," she says in her morning voice. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She rolls her eyes, probably hoping I wouldn't see. "I wanted to get my shower before Mariana uses up all of the hot water."

"I couldn't sleep."

I sit down next to her. "Why?"

"Worried, I guess."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I've just had butterflies all night," she pauses. "I think I'm worried about her. And Jude."

"The doctor said she was fine."

"I know."

I put my arm around her and pull her in. She puts her head on my shoulder. She takes my hand and puts it on her stomach.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Lena asks, standing in the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep. Nervous. I've had butterflies all night," Callie says.

"Oh, Callie," Lena walks over to us. Callie sits up right and Lena sits in front of her. "That's her," Lena explains. She puts her hand on Callie's stomach. "She's kicking."

"What?" Callie asks, starting to tear up.

Lena nods. She stands up and looks at me. "You'll be able to feel her soon too, daddy."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know your thoughts down below!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of Be My Thief!**

 **Remember, The Fosters is back in a month!**

 **BTW- I do not own The Fosters.**

 ***a month has passed since the last chapter***

"That's the last of your boxes," Brandon tells me, putting down the last box.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm all moved in."

"We either."

Robert comes in. "Is that everything?"

"That's everything."

He smiles and goes back out again. He's gone for a few seconds, and when he comes back in, he has a crib with him.

"Dad..."

"It was Sophia's. And I figured you could use it."

I make my way over to him and give him a hug. "Thank you." I look at the crib and slide my hand over it. "It's beautiful."

"So, do you want to have dinner with us tonight?"

"I'm actually having my last 'family' dinner with the Fosters tonight."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow is perfect."

* * *

"I can't believe this is your last dinner with us," Mariana says, playing with her food.

"It's not the last dinner, I'll be over all the time. Can't get rid of me that easily," I tell her, taking another bite out of mine.

Everyone laughs, except for Jude. He is still not talking to me.

"Hey," I give him a little nudge, "you're welcome to sleep over any time."

He nods and continues to eat his food.

"Jude," Lena says, noticing his lack of words.

"What?"

"Why don't you tell everyone about what happened in school today."

"Don't feel like it."

"Jude."

"Fine. I got an A on my math test."

"Jude, that's great," I exclaim. I hug him, but he pulls away.

I sigh and then take another bite out of my food.

"Lena, the food was wonderful."

"Thank you, sweetie. We're going to miss you around here."

"I'm going to miss you guys too. But, I'm probably going to be over all the time."

"Of course you are."

"Yes, especially when my little niece is born," Mariana says.

I smile. "Of course."

* * *

As Brandon pulls up in the driveway, I unbuckle my seat belt.

"Thank you for driving me... home."

He smiles and unbuckles his seat belt. "No problem."

I feel a little kick, so I put my hand over my stomach.

He notices because he asks me, "Is she kicking?"

"Yep." I smile. "I don't know if you can feel it quite yet, but..." I take his hand and put it under mine.

He smiles.

"Can you feel it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can." He laughs. "That's our baby."

I smile. I lift my hand and stroke his cheek. "That's our baby."

He looks at me. My hand is still on his neck as I look into his beautiful green eyes. I want to look away, but I can't. My eyes make their way to his lips. He takes a deep breath and turns his head, snapping me out of my gaze.

"I should probably go inside," I say.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Ever since I started showing, it feels like all eyes are on me. I don't blame them for staring. I mean, I am pregnant in high school. But it still isn't the greatest feeling.

I see Mariana, so I make my way over to her.

"Hey there, Miss Thang."

"Hey there... mama bear."

"Mama bear? Really?"

"What? It was the only thing I could come up with. Don't make fun."

I chuckle. "Have you seen Jude?"

"No, not since we arrived. Still not talking to you?"

"Nope. I need to fix that."

She sighs. "Do you want me to talk to him? You know, maybe-"

"Would you?"

She smiles. "Of course I would."

I give her a quick hug before I feel the baby moving around. I put my hands on my stomach.

"I'm still not used to her moving around in there."

"Is she moving around right now?" I nod. "Can I feel?"

I nod again. She puts her hand on my stomach.

"Oh my god. There's actually someone in there."

I laugh.

"It just hasn't been real until now."

I giggle and then put my arm around her. "Walk me to class."

* * *

I walk into the house after school, hoping that someone would be home, but no one is. I go up to my room and leave my backpack before I take a stroll around the house. Since Dad and Jill had split up a few months ago, Jill had changed some things around it. I liked the changes, they made the place feel a little more like home in a way.

"Hey, " I hear a voice say behind me. It's Sophia.

"Hey there sis."

"Settling in okay?"

"I guess. It's weird living here."

She lets a little laugh. "I can imagine."

"I was thinking about making dinner tonight for Dad and Jill. Do you want me to help?"

"I'd love to."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chap in the comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally updating! Here is chapter 11 of Be My Thief!**

 **AND OH MY GOD DID Y'ALL SEE THAT PROMO! HOLY GUACAMOLE IT'S GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A SEASON PREMIERE!**

 ***a month and a half has passed since the last chapter***

"Thank you for taking me to lamaze," I tell him as we walk up to the door.

"It's what I'm here for. I am the father, remember?"

I laugh. "True."

"Can I come inside? I have something I want to talk about."

I look at him weirdly. "Okay..."

I unlock the door and go inside.

"Surprise!" a bunch of people yell.

I laugh. The entire Foster family is there, Cole, Daphne, Kiarra, Rita, and some people I don't recognize.

I look over at Brandon who has the biggest smile on his face. "You didn't suspect, did you?" he asks, scared that I knew.

"No, no. I had no idea," I say, giving him a hug. "You were behind this?"

"I had some help," he says. Mariana and Sophia come up to me.

"We helped him," Mariana tells me.

"You guys..." I say, starting to tear up. "Damn hormones."

Everyone laughs.

I go greet everyone.

* * *

"Here," Jude says, giving me a small box. "It's from Donald."

I look up at him. "Donald?"

"Yeah. He wanted to come, but he had to work. He asked me to give you this."

I smile and pat the empty space next to me. To my surprise, he sits down

I open the box to see that it's a picture of Jude, mom, and I, along with a necklace and a letter. I open the letter:

 _Dear Callie,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but as Jude might have told you, I have to work. So, I asked him to give you this. I found this picture looking through an old album. The necklace, I've had it for years. It was your mothers. I bought it for her as a wedding gift. And since you're having a daughter, I thought you could give it to her. Your mom would've liked that._

 _Again, I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I hope you got pampered with gifts!_

 _Your dad,_

 _Donald_

When I finish the letter, tears are rolling down my cheeks. I wipe the tears away and lift up the necklace, inspecting it. It's two gold hearts connected to each other. I had never seen it before nor do I remember seeing her wear it.

"What is it?" Jude asks.

"Uhm... he bought it for mom as a wedding gift. He wanted me to give it to her," I say, touching my belly.

He reaches over and strokes it.

I look over at him. "If you want the necklace, you can have it."

He looks up at me. "No. I think she should have it," he tells me, putting his hand beside mine.

 **Brandon's POV**

"Hey, Brandon," Robert says as I'm about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you're free for the next hour or so?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"One sec," he says, running off.

When he comes back, a very pregnant Callie is behind him, not looking too happy.

"I'll drive," he says.

* * *

"Dad, what are we doing here?" Callie asks Robert as we pull into a driveway.

"You'll see soon enough."

We get out of the car and start walking up to a beautiful house. When we get to the door, Robert pulls out a keychain and unlocks the door.

"After you," he says.

Callie and I walk inside.

"Wow," she says.

"It's beautiful," I tell him.

"I'm glad you like it. It yours," he says, handing me the keys.

"What?" Callie asks.

"I bought it for you three."

"Dad..."

"Don't say anything. I think that you guys should live together, so she, my granddaughter, doesn't have to go from house to house. Just take it." He pushes the keys into my hands.

"Dad, we can't accept this."

"You can and you will."

She sighs, admitting defeat. She walks around a little more and when she comes back, she has the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Come on, family hug," he says and embraces us both.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE COMMENTS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12 of Be My Thief!**

 **ONLY ONE WEEK UNTIL THE FOSTERS PREMIERE AAAAAAHHHH!**

 **Anyway, I do not own The Fosters. I think I'd earn an infinite amount of cool points if I did.**

Brandon and I were finally all moved in. This was officially our home. Ours and our baby's. Wow, that still feels weird to say.

I still hasn't hit me that we're having a baby together, and I was almost due.

She was constantly moving around in there, apparently thinking that my bladder is a squeeze toy. I love being pregnant, it has been a wonderful experience, but I can't wait to meet this little girl. To hold her in my arms, to kiss her, to sing to her. And to do all the things I wanted to do with my mother.

* * *

"So, now it's just time to go buy the last stuff for the nursery," he says.

"Then I guess we should go to the baby store."

"Do you want to go now or later?"

I start walking over to the table, to get the keys, but freeze half way. I put both hands on my stomach and let out a small shriek.

"Callie?" Brandon yells as he rushes over to me. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm fine," I say.

The pain is suddenly gone, so I stand up right.

"Callie, that could've been a contraction."

"No. She's not due for another week."

"Babies come early all the time. It's entirely possible."

I let out a sigh.

"We're going to the hospital."

"Brandon, you're overreacting."

"I don't care. I need to know that both of you are okay."

He runs over to the corner and gets my hospital. He then runs around. "Where are the damn keys?" he yells.

"Brandon."

"What?" he asks, out of breath.

I point over to the table. "They're over there."

He scoffs and rushes over to the table. When he does, I feel the pain coming again.

I groan. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hi, Callie Jacob, we called from the car," Brandon says when we reach the front desk.

The nurse stands up. "Oh, of course. Follow me." She waves over a guy with a wheelchair.

"I'm good," I say. That's when I get another contraction that makes me weak in the knees.

"Ms. Jacob, please sit," the nurse says.

I nod and sit down. I take a few deep breaths as we go through the doors.

* * *

He paces back and forth, which annoys me. I shake my head, but let him continue.

The doctor comes in shortly after. "I'm just going to see how dilated you are."

I give her a quick smile and do what I had done the past few times.

When she is done, she takes off her gloves and walks over to me. She had a smile on her face. "You're fully dilated."

"So, it's time?"

She smiles. "It's time."

* * *

Brandon helps me put my hair up while the doctor is getting ready. I still haven't comprehended the fact that I was about to have her, my baby. The girl I've been waiting to meet.

I look over at Brandon and give him a huge smile. "She's coming."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "She's coming."

The doctor comes over and sit down her chair, pulling herself closer to me. "Are you ready?" she asks.

I nod. "I'm ready."

"Okay, so I will tell you when to push, okay?"

I nod again.

"Now," she says. So, that's what I do, I push.

I push and I push until finally, I hear a scream. The doctor asks Brandon if he would like to cut the umbilical cord, and he says yes. Once he has done that, they bring her over to us. She puts her in my arms and takes a few steps back.

"Do you have a name?" the doctors asks.

I look at our daughter and then at Brandon. "Colleen," I say.

Brandon smiles. "Colleen."

"Colleen Jacob," the doctors says.

I turn my head to look at her. "No. Colleen Foster."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you thought down in the comments!**

 **Also, I have some news. Next chapter will be the last chapter!**


End file.
